1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jewelry boxes and more specifically jewelry boxes of multitier construction wherein there is at least an upper member and a lower member which are moveable relative to each other so that ease of accessibility to a compartment within the lower member is easily achieved. The sliding feature of one member relative to the other is economically and almost mechanically fool proof in simplicity so as to be able to provide an easily manufactured, relatively low cost, easily accessible container that is unique in its construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ubiquitous jewelry box has been around for ages and has taken various forms. Generally, a single tier jewelry box has been known in the art which utilizes pull out drawers to provide a plurality of segregated compartments within which to store jewelry and the like.
As far as is known, there is no prior art that teaches a multi-tier jewelry box wherein an upper portion of the jewelry box is movable relative to a lower portion and wherein both the upper and the lower portions may be congruently configured in order to form a specific, combined polygonal shape once the upper and lower portions are in aligned relationship.
Further, no prior art is known wherein simple, spaced slotted tracks are operatively positioned with secured guide members to captively position an upper portion of the jewelry box relative to the lower portion of the jewelry box so that horizontal, linear movement of one portion relative to the other is obtained to provide ease of accessibility to the interior of the lower portion. Additionally, the relatively inexpensive, trouble-free mechanism of slotted track with an enlarged head button guide member provides trouble-free operation so as to expose the interior contents contained within the lower portion of a multi-tier jewelry box.
Ideally, the track and guide members are of low-coefficient of friction material to provide ease of sliding relationship relative to each other. To aid in this sliding relationship, a low-coefficient of friction, strips of material are placed adjacent to the slotted tracks and which have counterparts in the bottom surface of the upper portion adapted to slide thereon, which also aids in taking up any slack between the upper and lower portions and further as indicated, aids in slidability of each of the upper and lower members relative to each other.
However, a search of related prior art has been conducted and while no specific reference was found that would detract from the patentability of the herein disclosed multitiered jewelry box having the slide runner and guide relationship and nonetheless, the more pertinent references are discussed hereinbelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,515
This reference is directed to a multi-tiered display. As shown in the Drawings, the bottom surface 20 includes first, second, and third spaces 28, 30, and 32. The first space 28, or slot, is defined by the first projecting member 23 and a leading edge 34 of the second projecting member 24. Correspondingly, the top surface 22 includes three projecting members 48, 50, and 52. The first, second, and third projecting members 48, 50, and 52 are constructed so as to provide interlocking characteristics with the bottom surface 20 of the corresponding canister. To this end, the first projecting member 48 of the top surface 22 has a cross-sectional shape that is substantially similar to that of the first slot 28 on the bottom surface 20. To achieve mating, the first, second, and third projecting surfaces 48, 50, and 52 of a canister are slid into the respective spaces 28, 30, and 32 on the bottom surface 20 of another canister.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,372
This reference is directed to a collapsible carrying case. FIGS. 7 and 8 show a side view of the carrying case 7 in which the bottom module is the largest module while the top module is the smallest module. The carrying case 7 shown in open form, as shown in FIG. 7, and in closed form, shown in FIG. 8, comprises top module 70, intermediate modules 72, 74, and bottom module 76. The modules 70, 72, 74, 76 have drawer-like compartments 71, 75 with projections 73, 75 on the outside thereof to facilitate withdrawing of the drawer-like compartments from the modules.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,400
This reference is directed to a bookcase construction. The upper surface 60 of the top member 12 is provided with a pair of spaced parallel grooves 62, each groove comprised of a flat bottom portion 64 and a pair of upwardly extending inwardly tapering side portions 66. The bottom surface 68 on each bottom member 14 is provided with a pair of parallel extending tongue portions 70 which are shaped so as to be slidably received in the grooves 62. Consequently, two sections 10 can be superposed upon one another as shown in FIG. 1, with the tongues 70 on the bottom surface of the bottom member of the upper section being slidably received in the groove portions 62 defined in the upper surface of the top members of the lower section.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,818
This reference is directed to a modular storage system. Disposed on the exterior surface of the top section 12 of the holder 10 is a raised rectangular shaped flattened projection 24 having a dovetail cross-section. A rectangular shaped recess 25 having a dovetail cross-section corresponding to the shape of projection 24 is disposed in the exterior surface of the bottom section of the holder 10. Thus, the top section 12 of one of the holders 10 may be interlocked with the bottom section 13 of a similar holder by engaging the projection 24 with the recess 25. A forward lip 26 adjacent the recess 25 acts as a stop means, to insure proper alignment of the open front portions 16 of the holders when they are so interlocked.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,525
This reference is directed to a vaulting box. As shown in the Drawings, the vault box comprises basically a lower pyramid-shaped frame member 1 and an upper pyramid shaped frame member 2. If desired, one or more intermediate frame members 4 of similar truncated pyramid shape may also be provided. The bottom frame member 1 is provided with a bottom closure plate la which is adapted to slide through a slot 5 formed in one end wall and through longitudinal grooves 6 formed in the side walls. The intermediate frames 4, when employed, are similarly constructed to the bottom member 1 having an upwardly extending flange 4b at each end and continuous upper and lower perimetal edges so that they can be stacked, in secure assembly. Each of the intermediate members is provided with a slot 5, capable of receiving a slidable plate 4a, similar to that of the bottom plate 1a.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,494
This reference is directed to an interlocking box, wherein the box has no frame and may have as many horizontally sliding trays as desired. This reference is directed to the ubiquitous fishing tackle-type box, although, it may also have uses as a jewelry box as disclosed at column 1 of the patent. Note that the upper top 12 is slidably engaged to the tray section 32 by means of end slide and groove members to allow movement of the upper section in reference to the lower section of the interlocking box, as best seen in FIGS. 3 and 4.